


Sweet Distraction

by lorir_writes



Category: Platinum (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Foot Fetish, Humor, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:21:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27960716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorir_writes/pseuds/lorir_writes
Summary: Submission to Tumblr Choices December Challenge 2019: Day Nine - Sweets
Relationships: Raleigh Carrera/Main Character (Platinum)
Kudos: 1





	Sweet Distraction

**Author's Note:**

> Submission to Tumblr Choices December Challenge 2019: Day Nine - Sweets

Raleigh sat back on the couch sipping his beer and watched a basketball game on TV while Tiffani baked something at the kitchen. He didn’t know exactly what it was since she gave him cold beer and snacks to keep him away from the kitchen. Unlike him, Tiffani was a perfectionist and liked creating things in a place with no distractions. He chuckled softly. Who knew he’d end up falling in love with someone so methodical and pragmatic like her?

He shifted on his seat, completely focused on the game when the rich smell of vanilla, butter, ginger, and cinnamon seeped through the entire penthouse. Raleigh was suddenly drawn back to the memory of the first time he had gingerbread cookies and milk when he was fifteen and spent his first Christmas in The States. The cold morning, the warm cookies, the gifts he got, spending all the day playing videogames and laughing with Blair and Cameron. A broad smile spread across his lips and he made his way to the kitchen.

Tiptoeing into the kitchen, he grinned at the sight of her taking two trays of cookies from the oven and putting them on the cooling rack while the baking mixer ran on its own, mixing the ingredients to make the icing.

Tiffani was still oblivious to her boyfriend’s presence in the kitchen and yelped when she saw a large hand stealing cookies from the rack. “What are you doing here?”

“The cookies called me,” he said, taking a bite of the glove shaped cookie in his hand. “Mmmmmm… Hello, old friend!”

“Stop eating the cookies! They’re still hot!” She chided.

“No can do, babe. By the way, it’s a good thing you added more trays with cookies in the oven because these already have my name on them,” he joked.

She pursed her lips as he grabbed a piping bag with green royal frosting in it and wrote his initials.

“See? These are mine.”

“The icing is going to melt and they’ll become cookies with some smudged thing on it,” she said turning off the mixer.

“They’ll still taste great,” he grinned.

“Don’t you have a game to watch?”

“Kicking me out again? Ow…” He placed his hand on his chest, pretending to be wounded. “Oh no, I’m so sad. Only my smudged cookies will make me happy now.”

She took a deep breath to contain the urge to laugh. “Give me the piping bag.”

“Nope,” he said adding more frosting to the cookie in his hand.

“Raleigh, give me the piping bag,” her tone became more commanding.

“Ooh… Someone is getting angry.”

“Will you stop being such a pain in the ass and give me my goddamn piping bag?” She growled.

He stepped closer to her, his face inches from hers. “I’ll give it to you with under one condition.”

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” she grumbled.

“Oh, come on… You’re going to like it,” he smiled mischievously.

He lifted the icing bag to her shoulder, piped the frosting on her exposed skin and leaned in to lick it off.

“I’m making cookies for our families and you’re thinking about sex with royal frosting?” She arched an eyebrow.

“I always think about sex when I’m around you. The frosting is just a sweet bonus,” he shrugged with a smile.

She glared at him, but her scowl faded as his lips explored her jaw, her neck and moved lower. “Raleigh?” Tiffani whispered.

“Yes?”

“The cookies.”

“We have…” He put the piping bag on the counter, looked to the oven timer and smirked. “Oh, look at that! Twenty-five minutes,” he murmured. “There’s so much we can do in twenty-five minutes.” His hands outlined her curves, delving under her blouse.

Tiffani encircled her arms around his neck and pulled him for a kiss. The sweet taste of the royal icing still lingered in his tongue as she explored his mouth.

Grabbing her thighs, he lifted her up while she locked her legs around him and they stumbled towards the living room. A pile of garments quickly formed on the floor as they removed each other’s clothes. They lied on the couch, limbs tangled together, kisses growing deeper as his hand settled between her legs, moving in tantalizing circles on her core.

She moaned into the kiss, reveling in the feeling of his fingers into her while her hands ran down his back, pulling him closer. “I need you,” she purred.

“Do you? A minute ago, you were kicking me out of the kitchen for the second time tonight,” he whispered in her ear as his fingers moved faster.

“You were distracting me.”

“And isn’t this a distraction?” He brushed the tip of his cock between her folds.

“Raleigh, please,” she begged.

“Please what?”

“Please, fuck me.”

He smirked and buried himself into her, pushing into her slow and deep as his fingers still moving on her sensitive nub. Jolts of pleasure spread all over their bodies at every thrust. Breaths going ragged as they moved together, in perfect sync. Sucking her neck, Raleigh rocked his hips faster while her nails sunk into his back.

As she moaned louder, he retrieved his fingers from her folds and brushed them to her mouth, coating her lips with her own juices and capturing her lips with his. Tasting herself within the kiss, her walls pulsated around his manhood, drawing low groans from him.

Tipping her head back, Tiffani writhed beneath him, losing herself as euphoria blurred her vision until all she could see was him, brows furrowing as he gasped, reaching deep ecstasy.

Resting his forehead on hers, he struggled to catch his breath but smiled. “Damn, Tiff…”

“Yeah,” she giggled and pulled him for another kiss.

“Hey,” he whispered as he trailed kisses down her neck.“Is it me or is something burning in the kitchen?”

“WHAT?!” She quickly pushed him away, grabbed the throw blanket from the couch and rushed to the kitchen only to find out the cookies still needed five more minutes until they were ready. Anger overtook her at the sound of his laughter coming from the living room. “I can’t believe you!” She yelled.

“I could say the same about you. Jumping over the couch with a blanket wrapped around you just to check on gingerbread cookies? That was something else, babe,” he smirked.

She glared at him as he sauntered over to her wearing just his boxer briefs, picked another cookie from the cooling rack and took it to his mouth. “Mmmm… These taste almost as good as you do.”

Tiffani looked down as her cheeks turned pink.

“See what I did here? I distracted you with sex while you were baking cookies and avoided a fight with one simple dirty compliment. Kick me out of here all you want but I’ll always find a way back,” he winked.

She pursed her lips and slapped his shoulder “Jerk…”

“Love you too, babe,” he said, giving her a quick kiss while grabbing more cookies from the rack and returning to the couch with a cheeky smile on his face.


End file.
